Placing bets
by Gillanna
Summary: Chakotay's looking to win big. This would fall between my two chapters in Tumbling off the cliff. No Tom and B'Elanna here, but they are talked about! Honestly if you haven’t read Tumbling off the cliff first you should. Just so you fully understand what you’re walking into.


Chakotay followed behind Kathryn as they left B'Elanna's quarters. He had not been expecting to find Tom there tonight when they went to check in on her, though he couldn't say he was surprised. By the looks of things they were much further along in their relationship that he thought they were.

"Kathryn, did it look like they were on a date?"

"Chakotay, leave them be."

"Who says I don't want them together?"

"You have, on many occasions." She smiled knowingly at him. She wasn't surprised in the beginning that he hadn't wanted Tom anywhere near B'Elanna. It was clear that he looked after B'Elanna like a daughter. But Tom wasn't the guy he tried so hard to pretend to be. She had no doubt that if they were together, they would make a good couple.

"That was before. They didn't look quite like they were ready to take the next step yet, did they?"

"If you don't care if they're together, why are you so concerned about how close they are to taking the next step?"

"Do you realize the pool on them is almost up to 6 months of rations? It would be a wonderful thing to hold over Paris."

"I don't think there is a chance of you winning that." She said simply.

"Why not. I could place a bet for maybe a week from now. They are close."

Kathryn could help but laugh as the turbolift doors opened and they walked in. "Deck Three."

"Care to share the joke?"

"I hate to tell you this Commander, but you just got played, again." She said unable to keep the joy from her voice.

"What?" He asked confused.

"If it makes you feel any better, at least this time it was B'Elanna."

"Kathryn, what are you talking about?" He was utterly perplexed.

Smiling the Captain continued. "She got you to give Tom the day off tomorrow."

"No she didn't."

"Yes, she did. She wasn't trying to get out of taking the time off. She wanted Tom to have tomorrow off as well."

"Wait, if that's the case…They are getting together tonight." He stated surprised.

"Which is why you need to leave them alone."

"No, I means I should put the bet for tonight!"

"My bet," Janeway started. "Is they are already together. Tonight's maybe just the first time they'll…"

"Stop." He said quickly holding up his hand to her. "I might be okay with them being together, but not that okay. You really think they're already a couple?"

"If I had to guess, one or both of them admitted their feelings when they thought they were going to die after their shuttle exploded."

"I don't think so. I know for a fact they didn't talk to each other for days after."

"Exactly. It's what they do." Janeway said when knowing tone.

"Damn it. I would have loved to win those credits." As they approached the Captain's quarters Chakotay couldn't help but to ask. "Are you really okay with two of the senior staff being together. Especially two who, disagree, as much they do?"

"Honestly, we are going to be here for a long time. I'm not going to begrudge anyone who can find some happiness on this trip. As far as them disagreeing so often, truthful if there are any two people on this ship who make the most sense together, it's them. They've been through more pain than most other people. When it comes down to it, they understand each other in ways no one else could."

"True, but they also push each other away for the same reasons."

Kathryn opened her door before looking back at him. "They are afraid to let the other in. It doesn't mean they don't love each other."

"I guess that is something that is common on this ship." Chakotay added meeting her eye.

"You might be right Chakotay. But, for as hard as it was for the two of them to admit their feelings for each other, I am sure it'll be that much harder the two other members of the crew you are thinking of to do the same."

"You never know. If you had offered me a bet on Tom and B'Elanna when we started this journey, I would have bet you ever credit I would ever earn, that they would never have gotten together. Now look at them."

"I didn't say impossible. Just much harder. I'll see you in the morning, Commander."

"Good night, Kathryn. Sleep well."

Chakotay spent his walk back to his quarters, and then some, trying to understand if they really had just had the conversation he thought they did.

Chakotay turned on his terminal and decided to place two bets. One for tonight and one for three years from tonight. After all, she had said it wasn't impossible, just that it would be hard.

He could work with hard.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Come on we all know they should have ended up together! And in my world, three years later, they did! :)

While I completely understand why Kate fought with the producers to keep Janeway single, I still think they would have been great together.


End file.
